This study will 1) characterize Gross virus-induced, virus- accelerated, spontaneous and cell-passaged lymphomas as to growth potential and virus content; 2) test immunotherapy of these characterized lines to determine the relationship of these characteristics to success of immunotherapy. The AKR/J and C3H/HeJ mouse systems will be analyzed.